ALONE
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Una noche en su camino de regreso a su departamento Hitsugaya Toshiro escucha una canción que sonaba algo... Solitaria.


**DESCLAIMER: **Bleach _**NO **_me pertenece es escrita e ilustrada por _Tite Kubo_.

**PAREJAS PRIMORDIALES: **Toshiro x Rukia.

**ACLARACIÓN: **Rukia NO es hermana adoptiva de Byakuya, si no que es Hija adoptiva de mi querido Jushiro Ukitake ¡8D

* * *

><p><strong>ALONE<strong>

Ya era tarde y la luna se estaba en su posición más alta en la ciudad de Karakura, el frio de la noche provocaría piel de gallina para cualquiera que estuviera en las calles... Para todos menos para Hitsugaya Toshiro quien caminaba de regreso a su departamento como si fuera como cualquier noche de verano, a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, Hitsugaya regresaba a su aclamado hogar luego de pasar un buen rato en la casa de su novia, Hinamori Momo, ya solo esta a dos calles solo tenia que pasar el parque, una parada por la tienda, y estaría en su casa para por fin descansar.

— Mmm… Creo que ya no queda café en la alacena. —Dijo haciendo memoria cuando reviso sus provisiones esa mañana.

Su lista interna de las compras fue interrumpida cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar el sonido campanas, extrañado por la melodía tan triste se acerco a donde provenía tal melodía, y al acercarse se asombro de lo que sus ojos turquesa jamás creyeron ver.

En la fuente que era el centro o corazón del parque una joven danzaba a su alrededor junto con una hermosa espada que gracias al listón que traía en su funda parecía que de igual forma que su portadora estuviera danzando.

Hitsugaya esta que no lo creía, si la chica no estuviera tocando el suelo creería que es un ángel danzando para darle tributo al agua que a veces salpicaba por donde la chica danzaba como si fueran copos de nieve, la chica que danzaba junto con su espada traía un hermoso vestido blanco que se desplegaba por el viento y los movimientos de la chica, el cuello del vestido era en V y sin mangas, cuando la chica llego a darle la espalda unos segundos al albino, este pudo notar que el vestido dejaba ver mucho de la espalda, una cinta larga azul claro casi blanca que traía sujeta en su espalda, lo único que resaltaba de la chica era su cabello negro como la noche y que gracias a los rayos de la luna en estos se podían ver los reflejos azules de su cabello.

Cuando la canción término lo hizo de la misma manera la azabache quien quedo de frente a la fuente con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha y a Toshiro, quien estaba a punto de acercarse a la chica pero un grito lo detuvo.

— ¡Rukia! —La chica abrió los ojos, y fue cuando Toshiro los vio dos gemas azules oscuras que traían un brillo muy especial uno que no pudo identificar ya que la azabache había volteado por donde había escuchado el grito. — Rukia, aquí estas no vuelvas a irte así.

Desde uno de los tantos arboles del parque Hitsugaya pudo identificar una larga cabellera plateada que se ondeaba ante la carrera del hombre, que vestía un traje negro de pieza a cabeza, sin corbata y un abrigo blanco. Se acerco a la azabache quien tiro una risita, una la cual causo que el frio corazón de Hitsugaya palpitara.

— Lo siento Jushiro-san, pero las reuniones aburren y-

— Y es muy tarde que te fueras sola, Rukia no lo hagas, sabes que algo podría pasarte y que no lo soportaría. —El mayor hizo que su voz sonara cortada y coloco un brazo rápidamente en su rostro. — M-mi pobre corazón no lo soportaría. —Sollozo.

Hitsugaya puedo ver desde donde se encontraba que los sollozos del hombre mayor eran fingidos tenias que ser tonto si no lo veías.

— ¡AH! J-jushiro-san NO, no llores yo no, no lo volveré a hacer. —Rápidamente Rukia corrió al mayor y al ver que el mayor no dejaba de llorar comenzó a agitar sus brazos de arriba abajo rápidamente y volteaba por los alrededores para ver si encontraba algo para animar a su padre y al no encontrarlo se acerco agarrando la tela del abrigo, el cual estaba cubriendo el rostro del mayor. — No me volveré a ir sin ti, lo prometo.

El mayor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Rukia suspiro y correspondió a la sonrisa, haría que su padre fuera feliz le debía mucho a ese hombre tan amable. — ¡AH! ¡Rukia te quitaste los zapatos!

— Y-yo…

— ¡Y no solo eso, as traído a Sode no Shirayuki! —Rukia pasó su espada a su espalda riendo nerviosa como si ella fuera un fuerte escudo para que Ukitake no tomara su arma. Ukitake suspiro negando lentamente con la cabeza.- Anda, vayamos a casa luego hablaremos de tu castigo.

— ¡¿CASTIGO? D8!

— Por quitarte los zapatos jovencita, sabes que no me gusta y además las clases ya están por comenzar no quiero que te enfermes y faltes a tu primer día de clase ¬\o/¬

— Aaaauh ¬3¬ —Rukia camino de regreso a la fuente para colocarse sus zapatillas las cuales eran de cintas, tacón alto y de con color plateado cuando termino de ponérselas se agachó y tomo su celular apachando un par de botones y luego correr a donde el mayor le esperaba colocándole un abrigo del mismo color de la cinta que sujetaba su vestido de las caderas. — Aaauh, ¡pero si hace calor!

— No discutas vamos, Aun no se como es que soportas estos climas tan fríos.

— Eso es por que soy descendiente de la mujer de las nieves. —Ukitake rio ante el comentario de su querida hija mientras iban de regreso a la casa. (A: Ya que la reunión fue precisamente en la casa de estos dos ^^U).

Toshiro por otra parte miraba con una sonrisa a la chica que caminaba con una sonrisa a la par del mayor.

— Con que Rukia ¿eh? Espero poder verla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Uuuuffff y que les pareció? :D <em>

_Es obvio que los personajes me saldrán OCC pero no importa –wwwww- Ya que lo que importa es que quería escribir algo así ya que cuando escuche "Alone de Pandora Hearts" figure precisamente la escena del baile… Créanme que me costo mucho pensar en la perfecta pareja para esto. Pase por: Hibari x Haru, Tanimoto x Honoka, & Natsu x Lucy._

_Ahahahaha y créanme también pensé en parejas YAOI! XD {Yaoista a morir la niña linda} y fue cuando vi una imagen de Toshiro y Rukia y me quede así de *Q* y entonces los puse a ellos xDD_

_¿Merezco reviews?_

_Ya veré si este Fick merece si le doy conti o no –wwww- _

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
